Coming Up Daisies
by WhatBecomesOfYou
Summary: Formerly "A Glimpse of Fantasy." Ned/Chuck. Different Ned and Chuck drabbles for the LiveJournal community ships50.
1. Mittens

**Title: **Mittens**  
Fandom: **Pushing Daisies**  
Characters: **Ned/Chuck**  
Prompt: **#39 - Tease**  
Word Count: **100**  
Rating: **G**  
Warnings/Spoilers: **None, really, though it was inspired by a line from "Window Dressed to Kill," so I guess there could be a tiny spoiler hidden in there? It's my first time writing Pushing Daisies, if that counts as a warning.**  
Summary: **It's the only way they can hold hands. Drabble.

* * *

He felt her tiny hand clasp his, the friction of the wool mittens between them acting as a barrier. It was teasing him, telling him that while he could hold her hand, he couldn't _hold her hand_. Life was teasing him in that way, allowing him to hold her hand, but only with mittens. Never without.

She smiled her little smile –_ his_ smile - and squeezed his hand through her mitten, and Ned realized that it would all be okay. Though as he looked around them, he realized that they were out of place, with everyone else wearing summer clothing…


	2. Fountain of Youth

**Title: **Fountain of Youth**  
Fandom: **Pushing Daisies**  
Characters: **Ned/Chuck**  
Prompt: **#12 - Forever**  
Word Count: **100**  
Rating: **G**  
Warnings/Spoilers: **None.**  
Summary: **They had forever, after all. Drabble.  
**Notes**: For the foreseeable future, all of these will be drabbles.

* * *

Ned wasn't sure if Chuck was immortal. Digby looked just as he had the day he was touched. Sure, if he _never_ touched her, she'd stay alive, but could she die of old age? Would she live forever, young and full of life? The fountain of youth, bottled up in a power that was a blessing and a curse to him.

He peeked over at her, talking animatedly with Olive. Olive didn't know the truth. Olive _deserved_ to know the truth, but she didn't know it, not yet. One day, when the time was right. They had forever, after all.


	3. His Eyes Only

**Title: **His Eyes Only**  
Fandom: **Pushing Daisies**  
Characters: **Ned/Chuck**  
Prompt: **#35 - Sexual**  
Word Count: **100**  
Rating: **PG-13**  
Warnings/Spoilers: **None.**  
****  
**

* * *

She feels the silky fabric run through her fingers. It isn't fair to either of them, to be in love and unable to touch, but one can look and not touch, _right_?

The fabric slips over her head, guided into place by her nimble fingers. A quick once-over in the mirror confirms to her that she looks fine - though he, of course, would think of her as lovely even if she wore a paper sack.

She walks out of the room and meets his smile with one of her own.

This is for his eyes, and his eyes _only._


	4. Boy Next Door

**Title: **Boy Next Door**  
Fandom: **Pushing Daisies**  
Characters: **Ned/Chuck**  
Prompt: **#31 – First Meeting**  
Word Count: **100**  
Rating: **G**  
Warnings/Spoilers: **None?**  
Summary: **Chuck was nervous about the move.

----

Chuck was nervous about the move. New girl, new town, new everything. What if no one liked her? What if she couldn't fit in? She didn't want to be left out, and everyone probably already _had_ friends!

Then she met the boy next door. Ned.

And it suddenly didn't matter so much anymore whether she'd fit in, because she had Ned there. Sure, he was a boy, she was a girl, but that wouldn't be a problem for a while, and only if they _wanted_ it to be.

Besides, she was perfectly content to play dinosaurs with him - forever.


	5. Gift of Life

**Title**: Gift of Life  
**Characters**: Ned/Chuck  
**Prompt**: 2 - Gift of Life  
**Word Count**: 100  
**Rating**: PG  
**Warnings/Spoilers**: None.  
**Summary**: He wanted to meet the new Chuck.  
**Notes**: Written for ships50 on LiveJournal. Takes place during Pie-lette.

* * *

In Ned's mind, two Chucks, of different ages, collided.

The former, a laughing child, going about her day with an innocent grin; the latter, laying in her coffin below him, her lips permanently affixed with the same non-descript expression.

Even though he hadn't seen her in years, he could imagine what she might have looked like in life - all the sparkle and joy of her younger self, with a newfound maturity.

He wanted to meet the new Chuck, know her now.

And he leaned in and softly touched her cheek, handing her back the gift of life.


End file.
